Black Ice
Black Ice is a Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The level is included in the Content Pack 3, which was released on March 13 for Elite Xbox players and, along with the other maps, March 20 for non-Elite Xbox players. Black Ice and the rest of the content pack was made available for PS3 ELITE premium members on April 12. The release date for non-ELITE PS3 members is April 19. The release date for PC is unknown, but will follow. Overview The mission begins with the player and their partner on a snowmobile. The driver is armed with a G18 while the passenger is armed with a FMG9 Akimbo as well as an ACR 6.8 with a Holographic Sight. As the players drive, their speed will be shown on the bottom of the screen. Once the players reach the diamond mine, they dismount the snowmobile and are each given an ACR 6.8 with a Holographic Sight and a Five Seven. The players will be instructed to plant a DSM on a computer inside the mine that causes a self-destruct sequence to begin. At this point the players have to escape from the mine amongst fleeing hostiles, some of which will attack the player. As debris falls around the players, they run out of the mine and onto a Little Bird Helicopter which gives them a great view of the mine as it explodes. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Driver File:Weapon g18 large.png|G18 Gunner (Co-op only) FMG9 Menu Icon.png|FMG9 Akimbo ACR menu icon MW3.png|ACR 6.8 with Holographic Sight These weapons will be received by each player upon dismounting the snowmobile. ACR menu icon MW3.png|ACR 6.8 w/ Holographic Sight Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five Seven Found in level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. UMP-45 menu icon MW2.png|UMP45 (Modern Warfare 2 model and attachments) PKP Pecheneg Menu Icon MW3.png|PKP Pecheneg Weapon_ak47_large.png|AK-47 Weapon g36 large.png|G36C Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Weapon spas12 large.png|SPAS-12 RSASS Menu Icon MW3.png|RSASS Weapon mp5 large.png|MP5 Gallery ELiTE BI.JPG|ELITE Image BlackIce360.jpg BlackIce.jpg Keyart BlackIce.jpg File:Black Ice Co-op gameplay.JPG|Co-op Gameplay Videos 400pxGameplay on Veteran Difficulty Achievements/Trophies *'Slippery Slope' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the Black Ice Special Ops mission on any difficulty. *'A Baker's Dozen' (35 / Silver Trophy ) - Run over and kill 13 enemies with the snowmobile in the Black Ice Special Ops mission. *'Ice in Your Veins' (35 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete the Black Ice Special Ops mission on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *During the mission Captain Price and Overlord give the player instructions. *This mission, Hit and Run, Firewall, Invisible Threat, and Fire Mission are the only Mission Mode challenges where the players have different starting loadouts. *After initiating the self-destruct sequence, enemy soldiers who are running away will make no attempt to shoot at the player. Only a few will stay behind. Even if an enemy runs nearby, he will make no attempt to harm the player. If the one of the players wounds them they will react and turn hostile. *The concept art for Black Ice shows the player at the back of the snowmobile wielding an AK-47 but in the actual mission he wields FMG-9 Akimbos and an ACR 6.8. *Black Ice, along with Stay Sharp, Firewall, and Charges Set, are the only Special Ops mission where an older skin of a weapon (UMP45) is used. *After the player plants the bomb to Makarov's plans, Price will say to the catwalk, but the catwalk doesn't help the player to escape. Price might be saying "On the catwalk!" warning the player of Makarov's men taking positions on it. * Makarov's soldiers spawning on the catwalk pose no threat since the catwalk is destroyed by an explosion before Price can even finsh warning the players. *When the catwalk is destroyed, an enemy is seen hanging on to it, you may shoot him but he will not die, he will fall on his own and die. Also another enemy can be seen sliding down the floor of the catwalk on his stomach trying to grab on to anything that will stop him from falling but fails and turns on to his back just before sliding off and falling to his death. *This mission is one of the vary few Special Ops missions (if not the only one) to feature scripted events that are not reused from the Campaign or previous games(such as the catwalk blowing up). Category:Special Ops Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels